incredible_imaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Savanna de Léon
Savanna de Léon was a tribute in the Hunger Games from District 2 who managed to escape. Now she is on the run not knowing where to go and always fearing The Capitol to take her or her family. Biography Savanna is the youngest daughter in a family of District 2 Victors. Her entire life she has dreamed about volunteering for the Games and win it just like the rest of her family. As long as she can remember she has been trained in the use of weapons, combat and all kinds of strategies she could have use of in the Games. Until she was old enough to enrol at the career academy she was trained by her mother and father. After enrolling her training at home continued. “Better safe than sorry”, as her father says. The Reaping Reaped. She wasn’t meant to go into the games before the age of 18, but since she was the daughter of a family of Victors none else dared to volunteer instead. Savanna was quite surprised and a bit scared since she still had more to learn at the academy in order to be sure to win the Games. At the same time she was very much excited: Finally it was her turn to be in the Games! Token Tight, leather bracelet with her family name engraved Appearance Caucasian, brown hair, golden coloured eyes (a Capitol beauty gift from her parents at her 14th Birthday), 163 cm high, weights 49 kg. A few bangs are too short to be tight up in braids and ponytails instead they are just hanging down from the centre of her head and in front of her ears – this turned out to be quite a characteristic feature of hers. Before being reaped she used to tie her hair up in a bon centred in at the back, just letting the bangs and the short hair stay. After her prep team was done with her, she had made extensions and got her hair curled. Under the Games she kept her hair in a messy bun – just because it was the easiest thing to do. If getting out of the Arena she would keep her permanent curled hair down (when the Capitol uses the word “permanent” they really do mean permanent). Personality Mentally strong, coolheaded, ambitious, coldblooded killer, killer instincts, not very loving or caring, doesn’t like to chit-chat. Dreams Winning the Hunger Games and become a Victor. Bring pride to her district and her family. Get a high game score. Being remembered. Fears Failing her district and her family by not winning the Games. Not being remembered. Abilities Savanna has been enrolled at a career academy most of her life. Here she was taught have to handle most weapons ex. swords, bow and arrows, spears, axes but her favourite choice of weapons are throwing knifes, knifes or daggers. With her speed and agility she can attack much more affective and faster with these short weapons right by her hand and thanks to her precision she never misses her target (career tributes might have a chance). At the academy she also learned hand-to-hand combat which gives her an advantage in both physical strength and in fighting skills – even if she doesn’t have her beloved knifes (or another weapon) she will be able to defend herself. Having to elder sisters Savanna has developed a talent for manipulating people into doing what she wants them to do (just smaller wished like for an ally to hand her over a knife or share their bread or being allies with her). This talent also makes her an excellent liar which can benefit her when she has to finish off the few remaining tributes in order to be announced Victor. The fact that her family is very rich can all ways be a great help if she is in deadly need of a sponsor gift in the Arena. Another trick her mother taught her was how to manufacture different kinds of weapons out of wood and other elements – in case she can’t get hold of one from the Conocopia. With a stone (she sharpens with another stone) and pieces of wood, she is able to make knifes, clubs, bows and arrows – being in the arena they won’t be of the best quality but deadly enough. Maybe intelligent is too strong a word – it’s not like she could have been taking right out of district 3. She simply has a better knowledge of how the Games work thanks to her family all being Victors. She knows when it’s time to fight and when she should flee (but her arrogance and short temper might work against her in situations like these). Weaknesses Living in a district not close to water and with very few trees she is not one of the best swimmers or climbers. Always being the best in her class at the career academy, she is very arrogant and tends to have troubles keeping her big mouth shut. If she first gets pissed of she has a very short temper and will get furious quite easy – but thanks to years of practice at the academy it’s not as bad as it used to be. Strategies Group Training She would show off a couple of skills to gain the other tributes respect and to make her way into the career tribe. Other than showing off, she would try to chat a little with the others in order to get to know them, their strengths and weaknesses better. She would also keep a close eye on how each tribute perform – especially the careers. Because after all she would have to be ready to kill every single one of them! Unless someone really pisses her off or makes her jealous she would pretty much act like she doesn’t really pay attention to what the others do. Other wise they might know what she’s planning. Alliance Her plan is to team up with the other career tributes at the group training. If this fails she might manipulate her way into another alliance. If the other tributes are not strong/good enough for her taste she will simple stick to her self as a loner when the Games begins. Private Training She will make a performance the Gamemakers will never forget by showing off her best talents: Hit moving targets right in the head every time at the target practice with throwing knifes and daggers and even swords (might chop heads, arms and legs of just to show how deadly she can be). Interview Angle The stylist puts her in an Egyptian outfit in order to present her as a warrior princess of the gold mines (the stylist only knows district 2 are mines – not what kind of minerals they mine). She will Bloodbath Running straight for a main weapon, if they are not available a secondary weapon. If another tribute reaches her beloved knifes before her, she will try and kill the tribute with another weapon (unless they are allies then she will just try to manipulate the person to give the to her). With her weapon(s) she will make sure to kill as many components as possible without getting hurt herself (she is smart enough to know getting wounded this early in the Games might be fatal). If she doesn’t mange to ally with anyone she will grab the nearest backpack (if available) and try to get hold of a weapon (anything will do – since she is skilled with weapons and if she fails to get hold a weapon she can all ways manage with her hand-to-hand combat until she can either build a weapon or get hold of one) and flee from the bloodbath. She knows she won’t have a single chance surviving the bloodbath without being teamed up with either the careers or a large group of tributes. Better to flee and take them out one by one instead then. Games If teamed up with the careers she would stick together with them hunting down and kill of the other tributes one by one. While hunting she would try to manipulate the others into doubting the other careers more than her self, so when the careers break up, she will not be the first they want to slaughter. This will by her time to either finish them off or run to safety where she can plan how to reach victory. If teaming up with non-careers (not anti-careers) she would start with convincing them into believing they would not stand a chance killing the rest of the careers without her help and knowledge about their ways of hunting. She would be quite tensed when sleeping since they might try to kill her off for being a career. Her only resting thought being the one that they rather see 3 or 5 careers dead than 1. She would help with planning the slaughter of the careers. After their deaths she would take the run before they can try to kill her of too. As a loner she would – as mentioned with in the strategy part above – find safety where she can plan how to kill the remaining tributes and reach victory. Being a loner Savanna would find safety where she could examine her backpack and weapons (if she got hold on these), if not she would make some kind of weapon to defend herself with. Next would be for her to either try hunting down some food her search for water. If she doesn’t succeed she would hope for a sponsor gift from the Gamemakers or her family/friends/district to help her – if she is in desperate needs of either water or food. She would keep herself hiding until the others have finished most of each other off. Then she would start hunting as well. Her main plan would be to somehow separate the tributes and finish them off one by one until only she remains as the Victor. 'Games' 'The Fifth Quarter Quell' Game by: Mousieplousie '' || ''Status: Finished District: 2 District partner: Talullah Firethorn, Solus Valeer, Carmine Morrisa, Kirill Sokolov and Ryan Duke Alliance: The Careers (1, 2, 14 and the Capitol) Kills: 0 Placing: Escaped 'The 78th Hunger Games' Game by: Can't think on a decent username right now '' || ''Status: In progress District: '''2 '''District partner: Mica Slateport (17) 'The Reaping' The sun is shining, as always. The forest is calm – only the mockingjays sing and the insects make clicking noises. There are no sounds of people nearby. Good. Golden leaves drift from the trees, sunlight streaking through the canopies. It is early autumn here. Pale grass begins to shorten, disappearing in the cold weather. But still, the skies are blue and the clouds are puffy. I chuck knives at the trees, smiling as each one of them sinks into the hard wood. If only I could remain here all day! I could watch as the initial orange streaks to the sky, as the crickets come out to chirp. I could spend the rest of the day doing what I want here, without having to chit-chat or please anyone on my way. This place is mine. This is my kingdom-- "Savanna!" I turn around, and come face-to-face with my mother. Oh no... "How many times will did I tell you to stay away from here!" "I'm not sure, ma'am." I say with a wicked grin. That should do it. My mother's face contorts with rage as i challenge her, again. Her face burns red, but when she blinks it's gone. "Get moving. You have the Reaping to attend." The main square isn’t far from the dead forest. It’s about half a mile, and probably only about two hundred metres from our house. If you go to the borders of the District, it could take hours to reach the Justice Building. But I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had to walk that far, really. My family is one of the healthiest one here, so we bought a car a few years ago. But I guess that today I'll have to walk. When I reach home, my feet hurts like hell and I wish I could sleep untill tomorrow, but I have the Reapings to attend “Do you want to change?” Fiorenza, one of my sisters, wonders aloud as soon as I step inside. I’ve got grass stains on my shirt and bits of leaves cling to my jacket. In the summer sun, it’s starting to get very hot. I should have just stayed at home and rested – preparing myself for today and maybe dressing myself up. As I try to get some leaves out of my har, Tempest, my other sister, comes down the staircase dressed in a sparkling red satin dress and I snort loudly. What does she have to dress up for? She's not going into the Games! She is 19, she can't! I'm suspecting she's trying to get some wealthy man to notice her so she can finally move on from being with two stupid younger sisters. “No. I don’t have time for it, and neither do you.” I reply to Fiorenza and point to a nearby clock. It’s almost midday – almost time for the Reaping. My Reaping clothes aren’t the height of fashion, but they’re better than the half-ripped, patched shirts and trousers I wore last year. Once I get ready, I'm led out of our house and down the street, towards the main square where the majority of the has already gathered, for sure. Thankfully, it's not much longer before the Reapings commence and I get to the 15-years-old section. Soon enough things are handed off to the escort Anya Lightstorm, who makes a huge show out of the Reaping. "Welcome, citizens of District 2! Are you excited?" The crowd goes crazy, chanting about honor or something, and I can't help but join in. I just love this day! "Lets find out who our male tribute will be!" She says, and digs a hand into the bowl. Before she can latch onto a piece of paper many voices shout out "I volunteer!", and Anya turns to scan the crowd. After a long wait, she finally selects a brownhaired boy sticking out from the front the crowd who heads to the stage without showing any signs of emotion, but he seems reluctant about his volunteerism for some reason. "What a pleasant young lad!" Anya says, greeting him. "Me and the rest of the district are dying to know your name!" "Mica Slateport," Anya stares at him waiting for something else, but the boy doesn't elaborate any further. She sighs and moves to the next bowl. "Savanna de Léon!" Wait, what!? This isn't supposed to happen. I still have three more years to train. I look around for the obvious volunteers, but none of them say anything. They know i'm the daughter of a wealthy family who wants me in the Games. If they take my place, they will pay. The surrounding girls take a step away from me, clearing the path and allowing me to move. The first step towards the aisle is hesitant, my entire body is rigid and I can't look at the faces of anyone, even though i can hear the whispering coming from nearly everyone. A few steps later, I'm in the stage, looking up towards Anya. I continue walking towards stage, although I know that every eye is towards me. I nearly trip up the stairs, lost in my own thoughts, but surprisingly, Mica takes a step forward and catches me by my arm. I silently thank him before noticing he is stronger than he seemed from my position. He is muscular, and obviously well-fed, but those aren't his only noticeable features. From up close, I can see wrinkles under his eyes from stress and lack of sleep, and his slicked back, curly brown hair is a bit messy. He's decidedly tall, and a force to be reckoned with during the Games. I smile weakly and take a step forward, behind the girls' bowl. "This year's tributes!" Anya announces and the crowd applauds us, greeting our courage. I turn my back on the audience as she begins to repeat our names and then we're led to the Justice Building, where my only visitors are my family. They tell me that the Games are on my blood, and i will conquer them, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. My father goes blabbering about strategies, but I don't need to listen. I can win all this by myself. My next stop is the train station where the cameras film as the "District 2 Team", and Anya calls us, board the train headed for the Capital. The thing is really fancy and looks just like how I imagined it would. I enter the amazing kitchen and immediately grab a plate of chocolates off of the table and stuff them into my mouth, while Mica calmly takes a seat around the table, his shifty-looking eyes taking everything in. "Thanks, by the way" I say throwing him a contemptuous glare. He's not exactly the monster boy that District 2 often has. He seems more like the silent, fatal kind of tribute. He doesn't reply, either due to the lack of interest or because he didn't hear what i said. I content myself by staring out the window, the train's sheer speed making everything pass by as a blur. 'The 798th Hunger Games' Game by: Probably Reading || Status: In progress District: 2 District partner: Hammer Time (18) Game score: 10 'The 875th Hunger Games ~ Fairytale' Game by: The Symphonic Taco '' || ''Status: Deleted District: 2 District partner: Emilio Oswald (15) 'The Reaping ~ President Holbrook' District 2 roared in delight. “I have a feeling that I’m about to meet a victor.” More cheering. I knew for a fact that Arcelia was a bit like me; she pretended to be excited, when all she wants is to see some deaths in the Games. “The female tribute this year,” she said while picking up a card, waiting for volunteers who didn’t say a word. That was odd; District 2 always had volunteers. “The female tribute for this year’s annual Hunger Games will be… Savanna de Léon!” The audience cried in glee, watching as the slightly frightened girl walked to the stage. I recognized her; she was in the family of the famous victors. “And the male tribute this year will be Blaise Antonio!” “I volunteer!” shouted a boy who was running up to the stage. The peacekeepers were giving him some looks. I could tell he was late to the Reaping. Not that that matters to me much. “And you are?” Arcelia asked, almost bored. “Emilio Oswald. The next victor of the Hunger Games.” the young man said with a grin. Arcelia didn’t regard him very well, and simply said, “Your tributes this year, District 2: Savanna de Léon and Emilio Oswald!” Category:Characters (HG) Category:Reaped (HG) Category:District 2 Residents (HG) Category:Females Category:Career Tributes (HG) Category:Escapees (HG)